


Schlaflosigkeit

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Male Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne leidet unter Schlaflosigkeit, und Thiel leidet notgedrungen mit</p><p>  <i>„Was machen Sie um diese Zeit in meinem Flur, Boerne!“ Er war ernsthaft sauer. Kollege hin, Vermieter her – das ging einfach zu weit.  „Ich ... äh ... ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mir eine heiße Milch machen“, sagte Boerne, als würde das irgendetwas erklären. „Und weiter?“ „Ich habe gar keine Milch mehr.“ „Aha.“ Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflosigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Zur Abwechslung mal wieder ein Versuch, etwas ganz slashfreies zu schreiben - wenn das bei den beiden überhaupt geht ;) Die Idee hierzu wurde durch die Butterdiebgeschichte von moun_chan und durch Sleepy Confessions von Farfie inspiriert (beide auf tatort_fandom bei livejournal), wobei die Sache hier einen völlig anderen Weg nimmt ;)  
> Mit dem Ende habe ich mich etwas schwer getan, denn wenn es keine Slashgeschichte ist, fehlt mir der schlagkräftige Schlußpunkt ein wenig. Aber ich hoffe, das ist zu verschmerzen.
> 
> Read-Aloud von Farfie: kann hier heruntergeladen werden: http://www.mediafire.com/?fhd3cssyuvlsris  
> Viel Spaß beim Zuhören!
> 
> [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/3410.html)

Was war das für ein Geräusch? Thiel war eben erst aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt, aber sofort hellwach. Da war jemand in seiner Wohnung – er sah auf die Uhr: um zwei Uhr nachts! Er stürmte in den Flur und machte das Licht an, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ob das die schlauste Strategie war.

Thiel mußte blinzeln, als ihn die plötzliche Helligkeit blendete. Im grellen Licht sah er ... Boerne, eine Packung Milch unter den Arm geklemmt, die andere Hand nach dem Schlüsselbund mit dem Ersatzschlüssel zu Thiels Wohnung ausgestreckt, der ihm offensichtlich kurz vor der Wohnungstür auf den Boden gefallen war. Es war doch nicht zu fassen! Hatte er seinem Nachbarn nach dieser unsäglichen Buttergeschichte nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, daß er gefälligst nie wieder nachts seine Wohnung betreten sollte!

„Was machen Sie um diese Zeit in meinem Flur, Boerne!“ Er war ernsthaft sauer. Kollege hin, Vermieter her – das ging einfach zu weit.

„Ich ... äh ... ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mir eine heiße Milch machen.“, sagte Boerne, als würde das irgendetwas erklären.

„Und weiter?“

„Ich habe gar keine Milch mehr.“

„Aha.“ Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hätte Ihnen die Milch morgen wieder zurückgebracht ... Sie hätten gar nicht gemerkt, daß sie weg war ...“

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“ Thiel raufte sich die Haare. Boerne wußte doch ganz genau, daß die Milch hier nicht das Thema war. Aber es hatte wohl wenig Sinn, dem andern das jetzt noch einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit auseinanderzusetzen. Vor allem, da er ohnehin schon einiges an Schlaf verloren hatte. „So ein Mist. Jetzt bin ich auch hellwach und kann vermutlich nicht mehr einschlafen. Vielen Dank auch, Boerne. Das haben Sie klasse gemacht.“

Boerne sah ihn an. Wenigstens hatte er soviel Anstand, schuldbewußt zu wirken.

„Ich könnte uns beiden ein Glas heiße Milch machen. Und wir könnten uns die langweiligsten Bahnstrecken der Welt ansehen – das macht einen garantiert schläfrig.“

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst ...“

„Wieso nicht? Glauben Sie mir, das wirkt. Läuft im Ersten – setzen Sie sich hin, ich mach die Milch warm.“

Thiel starrte Boerne nach, der Richtung Küche verschwand. In seine Küche! Was ... Wieso passierte so was immer ihm? Er überlegte kurz, den andern einfach rauszuschmeißen und sich wieder hinzulegen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn ab. Vielleicht lag’s ja an der späten Stunde, aber für ihn hatte Boerne irgendwie ... erleichtert gewirkt ihn zu sehen. Er war sich fast sicher, daß sein Nachbar nicht wegen der Milch in seine Wohnung gekommen war, sondern um nicht alleine wach zu sein. Thiel warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Schlafzimmer. Verdammt, jetzt mußte er wohl oder übel einem schlaflosen Pathologen Gesellschaft leisten. Thiel seufzte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Das sollte dann aber als gute Tat für diesen Monat reichen.

Tatsächlich liefen im Ersten die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt. Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß es das noch gab. Bis Boerne mit der heißen Milch auftauchte, war er schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Boerne hingegen schien hellwach zu sein, als er sich neben ihn setzte und interessiert „Was gibt’s?“ fragte.

„Was soll es schon geben ... Schienen, Büsche und Bäume, gelegentlich eine Kuh am Rand der Strecke. Das sieht doch überall gleich aus!“

„Keineswegs, Thiel. Bei den Kühen eben handelte es sich zum Beispiel um klassische Schwarzbunte, das spricht für Norddeutschland. Und diese Landschaft – nicht ganz flach, aber auch keine richtigen Hügel; das könnte gut die holsteinische Schweiz sein. Obwohl, wenn ich’s mir genau überlege ... das sieht mir doch eher nach einer Altmoränenlandschaft aus ...“

„Sehen Sie doch im Videotext nach, wenn es Sie so sehr interessiert.“

„Haben Sie denn gar keinen sportlichen Ehrgeiz, Thiel?“

„Nicht nachts um halb drei.“

Boerne schwieg und griff zur Milch. Thiel sah sich weiter die potentielle Altmoränenlandschaft an, durch die sich der Zug bewegte. Das war in der Tat unglaublich langweilig. Ob er Boerne fragen sollte, warum sie jetzt wirklich hier saßen, mitten in der Nacht? Während er noch darüber nachdachte, ob er das tatsächlich wissen wollte, spürte er plötzlich Boernes Kopf an seiner Schulter. Was ... Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah, daß der andere mit der Milch in der Hand eingeschlafen war. Reflexartig nahm er seinem Nachbarn erst einmal das Glas ab, das sich schon gefährlich zur Seite neigte. Thiel schnupperte mißtrauisch an dem Getränk. Roch ganz harmlos, nach warmer Milch eben. Boerne mußte unglaublich müde sein, um einfach so umzukippen.

Thiel war ratlos. Bequem sah das ja nicht gerade aus. Aber irgendwie brachte er es nicht fertig, Boerne zu wecken. Vielleicht ... wenn er vorsichtig wegrutschte, wurde der andere vielleicht nicht wach und schlief auf seiner Couch weiter. Na dann. Eins, zwei, drei ...

... das war ja wohl voll nach hinten losgegangen. Gut, Boerne lag jetzt wie geplant, und das sah auch bequemer aus. Wachgeworden war er auch nicht. Aber unglücklicherweise lag er nicht nur auf dem Sofa, sondern auch auf Thiel. Mist. Jetzt war er dazu verdammt, hier sitzen zu bleiben und endlose Zugfahrten zu sehen. Die Fernbedienung war außer Reichweite. Die Milch auch. Mist.

Thiel sah auf seinen schlafenden Kollegen herab. Boerne sah erschöpft aus. Die Ringe unter den Augen waren ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Trotzdem konnte er so ja wohl schlecht den Rest der Nacht verbringen. Er würde den Pathologen wecken müssen.

„Boerne.“ Keine Reaktion. Er strich dem anderen vorsichtig die Haare aus der Stirn, aber der rührte sich nicht. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch noch eine Weile schlafen lassen. Zumindest solange hier noch so ein erstklassiges Unterhaltungsprogramm geboten wurde ... er würde sich einfach diese spannenden Bahnfahrten bis zum Ende ansehen und Boerne dann wecken. Mit dem Entschluß schlief er ein.

***

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag er alleine auf dem Sofa. Boerne war weg, hatte ihn aber freundlicherweise mit seiner Bettdecke zugedeckt. Thiel richtete sich mühsam auf und rieb sich den Nacken. Ohne Kopfkissen zu schlafen war tödlich – jetzt würde er sich den ganzen Tag mit einem steifen Hals quälen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht auch noch verschlafen ... In dem Moment hörte er, wie jemand leise die Wohnungstür öffnete. Als er aufsah, kam Boerne gerade ins Wohnzimmer. Thiel rieb sich die Augen. War das eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee, die der andere da in der Hand hielt?

„Guten Morgen. Ich dachte, ich wecke Sie mal lieber, bevor Sie zu spät zur Arbeit kommen.“ Die Tasse wurde vor ihm abgestellt. Boerne wirkte unschlüssig und sah fast ein bißchen verlegen aus. Die ganze Situation war so unreal, daß Thiel im ersten Moment nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder ...“, sagte Boerne und machte tatsächlich Anstalten Richtung Tür zu gehen. Das riß Thiel aus seiner Erstarrung. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was los war.

„Setzen Sie sich!“ Sein Ton war etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt, aber es funktionierte. Boerne setzte sich. Thiel sah zu seinem Nachbarn hinüber, der heute Morgen wieder fast so aussah wie immer. Aber er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, was für einen erschöpften Eindruck Boerne in der Nacht gemacht hatte.

„Was ist los, Boerne? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht.“ Er versuchte ermutigend zu klingen, was ihm seinem Kollegen gegenüber zugegebenermaßen schwer fiel. Normalerweise mußte man Boerne wirklich nicht auch noch zum Reden ermuntern. Aber irgendwie waren sie ja doch so eine Art Freunde, und er hatte den unguten Verdacht, daß er für den anderen vielleicht sogar der einzige Freund war. Nicht daß es bei ihm soviel besser aussah.

„Es ist nichts. Ich kann nur nicht schlafen, das liegt wohl an der Jahreszeit.“ Boerne griff nach dem Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck.

„He! Ich dachte, der Kaffee war für mich!“

„Der wird doch nur kalt, wenn Sie ihn nicht trinken ...“

„Der ist noch viel zu heiß um ihn zu trinken! Und versuchen Sie gefälligst nicht abzulenken. Was hat denn die Jahreszeit mit Ihrer Schlaflosigkeit zu tun?“

Boerne sah aus dem Fenster und schwieg. Thiel seufzte. Und das am frühen Morgen.

„Boerne ... jetzt sagen Sie schon was los ist. Sie würden doch hier nicht sitzen, wenn Sie es mir nicht erzählen wollten.“

„Es ist gar nichts. Eigentlich. Mein Vater ist im Juni gestorben. Das ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, und ich schlafe immer noch jedes Jahr im Juni schlecht ...“ Boerne sah Thiel an. „Das ist doch albern, oder?“

Thiel wußte nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Das jedenfalls nicht. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum Boerne meinte sich dafür entschuldigen zu müssen, daß ihm der Tod seines Vaters nahe ging.

„Das nennt man glaube ich Trauer, Boerne. Und ich wüßte nicht, was daran seltsam ist.“

Der andere sah auf die Kaffeetasse hinunter. „Nach fünf Jahren? Und wir hatten nicht mal so ein besonders enges Verhältnis.“

„Das macht die Sache wahrscheinlich nicht einfacher.“ Er nahm Boerne die Tasse aus der Hand und trank selbst einen Schluck.

„Allmächtiger ... haben Sie die ganze Packung Kaffee auf einmal genommen!?“

„Bloß weil Sie nur Ihren Blümchenkaffee gewohnt sind – ich koche seit dreißig Jahren Kaffee, und bisher hat sich noch niemand beschwert!“ Thiel sah mit Erleichterung, daß Boerne zur alten Form zurückgefunden hatte. Er beschloß, das Thema erst mal ruhen zu lassen. Mit tiefgehenden Gesprächen über Persönliches tat er sich sowieso schwer, und er fand, er hatte schon sein bestes gegeben.

Nachdem er jetzt halbwegs ausgeschlafen war, sah er sowieso eher die komische Seite an der ganzen Sache. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie schleichen nachts durch meine Wohnung, weil Sie was von mir wollen ...“ Das Ergebnis war wie erwartet ein entsetzter Blick.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf diese abwegige Idee!“

„Na ja ... lassen Sie mich nachdenken ... unerlaubtes Eindringen in eine fremde Wohnung des nachts ... kuscheln auf dem Sofa ... morgens Kaffee vorbeibringen ...“

„Sehr witzig, Thiel. Sehr witzig. Aber lassen Sie sich das gesagt sein – wenn ich was von Ihnen wollte, würden Sie das schon merken.“

„Pff …“

Boerne sah ihn nachdenklich an, und Thiel wurde es plötzlich unbehaglich zumute. Er hatte den anderen wirklich nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen wollen. Aber eins wollte er doch noch wissen.

„Wie oft mußten Sie denn den Schlüssel fallen lassen, bevor ich wach geworden bin?“

Er konnte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Boernes Gesicht entdecken.

„Dreimal. Sie schlafen wirklich wie ein Stein.“

„Na super. Erst reißen Sie mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf, und dann beschweren Sie sich auch noch.“

„Das war eine ganz sachliche Feststellung.“ Boerne hatte wieder nach der Kaffeetasse gegriffen und drehte sie jetzt auf dem Tisch hin und her statt zu trinken. Thiel wartete. Es war offensichtlich, daß Boerne noch etwas sagen wollte. So schwer fiel dem andern das Reden normalerweise nur, wenn er sich entschuldigen mußte, oder sich bedanken wollte, dachte Thiel. Zum Glück schien es Boerne wieder besser zu gehen, ohne daß er viel hatte tun oder sagen müssen. Wahrscheinlich reichte es schon, daß der andere jemandem erzählen konnte, was ihn bedrückte. Es war eigentlich ganz schön dumm, daß sie sich beide damit so schwer taten.

Als Boerne dann tatsächlich zögernd dazu ansetzte, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, daß er Thiel geweckt hatte, gab er dem Impuls nach, den anderen in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Was soll denn das werden …“

„Eine Umarmung … das sagt Ihnen doch hoffentlich was …“

„Thiel …“

„Schschsch! Können Sie ausnahmsweise Mal Ihre blöden Bemerkungen lassen! Ich versuche Ihnen was zu sagen.“ Thiel kam sich zwar ziemlich dämlich vor, aber das war offenbar nötig. „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal jemanden zum Reden brauchen, dann klingeln Sie einfach, statt nachts durch meine Wohnung zu schleichen und mich ‚versehentlich’ zu wecken.“

„O.K.“ Boerne klang erleichtert.

…

 

„Muß ich jetzt damit rechnen, daß Sie mich jede zweite Nacht aus dem Bett holen?“

„Mal sehen ...“

„Boerne!“

„Natürlich nicht … Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, daß Ihr Ton ziemlich an Wirkung verliert, wenn Sie mich gleichzeitig umarmen?“

„Ach, halten Sie doch die Klappe …“

„Das meinte ich.“ Boerne klang amüsiert. Und Thiel überlegte, wie er aus der Situation jetzt wieder ohne größere Peinlichkeiten heraus kommen sollte. Manchmal wäre es vielleicht doch besser, nachzudenken, bevor man etwas tat. Aber am Ende war alles halb so schlimm. Er ließ Boerne einfach los, und der benahm sich zum Glück so, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert.

„Soll ich Sie zur Arbeit mitnehmen? Es sieht nach Regen aus.“

Thiel sah aus dem Fenster. „Ach was, so sieht es hier doch an jedem zweiten Tag aus. Ich nehme lieber das Rad.“

„Na dann … wir sehen uns.“

„Spätestens bei der nächsten Leiche …“

_*endet hier*_


End file.
